9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Wu-tang guide
This is a guide to creating an effective character in the Wu Tang clan. What is Wu-Tang? Wu-tang is one of the three white clans in the game. This means that they are loyal to the emperor. This clan is also referred to as "The Clan of the Divine Sword". As a Wu-Tang player,you should be noble and proud. You will have the ability to use sword and hand Kung-Fu, however the sword is the primary weapon for this clan. The dominant colour for Wu Tang uniforms is blue. Starting off Download 9dragons and make a character. (if you haven't yet) Make sure you choose the wardrobe that you think looks best, because you are going to play a while with those on. Immediately when you get on your character, you will be asked to take a beginners guide. Say yes, this will provide you alot of experiences and you will be told about all clans there, so you can make up your mind if you want to change clans. Now that you have finished your guide, you can start training. As you kill monsters outside town, you will see items near the corpses. Pick these up. Now, my tip for you: do not buy any new clothes with this gold. That way you can afford to buy all weapons you can get in the game. Also, clothes can be gained through quests. What you should not do is buy food and train without kung fu. In the outer west of the town you start in, there is a training ground. And on that training ground, there is a martial art teacher. For a small fee, he can teach you a meditation (used to heal yourself fast) and martial arts (for higher damage) for swords or hands. Internal and external wounds While playing, you might meditate, noticing you didnt restore all your hp or mp. This isn't a very bad thing, as long as you restored enough to train. At a certain moment, you cant train anymore, because this restoring hp/mp gets less and less. This is called Internal- (mp) and External (hp) wounds. They wont occur alot, so dont worry about that. You can buy pills at the doctor in town, which will remove a certain amount of wounds, but what is recommended for low levels, is to heal at the doctor himself. (this is cheaper). If you happen to be in the presence of a high level Healer, ask nicely and he or she will heal your wound for you. Stat build (warrior) This stat build can be deleted when you become a Wu-Tang student, if you dont like it. This stat build is totally based on my opinion and it works for me. Have you got a better one? please tell me or edit. What I was thinking of was this: each level, do: -1 dex -1 con -2 str. Untill con is 40. Now do: -2 dex -2 str. But, I've figured out a new build, which is more for damage: The first 20 levels: -1 dex -1 con -2 str. -After that: -4 str -Enough dex or con to equip anything that's useful for you. When you notice that you can't tank monsters that good, Add some dex and str, since str increases defence and dex increases dodge, or buy relics which give you con and dex bonus.Put your ess at 12 and your Wis at 12 since this is the requirement for relics. The second build is not recommended if you dont have money for relics! (relics: items that give you bonusses) Quests What I find important, is that someone enjoys the game, not by grinding, but by questing. What is nicer than figuring out a quest on your own? Just listen to what all NPCs (non player characters) say and do quests. This will make the game more like a story, and will give you a good feeling about yourself. Also, do all quests you can get, since they are connected to eachother most of the time and some of them give usefull items or epithets*! (titles*) Don't worry about finding the location to start a quest, when you press M,you will see a "!". That is the quest's starting point. For all quests, you will need to speak to an NPC to end the quest, or to end a chapter of the quest. This NPC can be found by the "?" on the map. If you are doing more than one quest, just scroll your mouse over the ? or ! and you will see the quest name. All credits go to me, ingame: BlueLegend, world: Asura I'd like to thank all who have been editting the guide! Optimalisation is always good! Regards, Ali How to Become a Wu-Tang To become a Wu-Tang clan member, you must do some quests. Most of the Wu-Tang Clan's related quests come from the Old Man( you will later find out that he is a retired Wu-Tang master) Speak nicely to him, and he will enjoy your presence, and you will get a step closer in becoming a Wu-Tang. The quests are really easy, so don't be afraid. You will be accepted as a Wu-Tang after you have been allowed to enter the clan base. Right after that, you should buy some Wu-Tang cloths( you may skip this, because the old man will continue to give you quests, which will reward you with clothes (if you want to be a warrior, my advice is to take the Heavenly Eagle outfit, but see each piece of clothing before you take it to see what it gives you.) Around level 20, you will be asked to choose a role in the clan.(you will also get a chance to rebuild your character to match your new class) Then get to your trainer, and learn advanced Kung Fu.(Dramatization: Now you can become a real Chuck Norris or Jackie Chan.) Don't forget to train your new kung fu moves very hard! Welcome to the Wu-Tang! Now you are a real Wu-Tang! You should try to remember the clan's Mottos ( e.g. Sharp mind and Sound Sword/ Death to the Heavenly Demon clan) if you like RP-ing very much. Don't Forget to keep up your training, so one day you can make Wu-Tang's name even more famous!